A Quiet Night
by ladymisteria
Summary: Chi ha detto che i viaggi con il Dottore debbano essere per forza frenetici e pieni di rischi?


«Sposami».

River Song alzò gli occhi sul Dottore.

Erano sulle spiagge blu di Omega Centauri, cullati dal dolce suono della risacca.

«Come, scusa?»

«Mi hai sentito. Sposami, River Song» ripeté l'uomo.

«Mi sembrava di averlo già fatto» sorrise lei, carezzando il dorso della mano dell'uomo con il pollice.

Lui sbuffò, guardando il cielo sopra di loro.

Erano arrivati ormai da diverse ore, e dopo aver controllato la spiaggia e il mare con l'aiuto del suo inseparabile cacciavite sonico, anche lui aveva dovuto ammettere che il posto era abbastanza tranquillo perché entrambi vi potessero passare un po' di tempo, senza correre rischi.

«In una linea temporale che è stata cancellata dall'esistenza, dove hai sposato _un robot!_ Certo, io ero al suo interno, ma... Non sono _esattamente_ sicuro che possa ritenersi valido» si giustificò.

«E quindi mi hai chiesto di sposarti in questa versione della realtà» mormorò lei, cauta.

«Sì».

River quasi si mise a ridere.

«Dove tu sei morto e io una galeotta in prigione per averti ucciso».

Poté chiaramente percepire il secondo cuore del Dottore accelerare, sotto il suo orecchio.

«Certo che se la metti così...» borbottò l'uomo, dopo qualche istante.

«Scusami. Ma devi ammettere anche tu che nemmeno questa volta risulterebbe molto chiaro se il nostro matrimonio potrebbe dirsi valido o meno».

Lo fissò.

«Non credi?».

Il Dottore giochicchiò con le loro mani intrecciate.

«River, ci rincorriamo per il tempo e lo spazio; percorriamo binari che procedono in due direzioni opposte, che solo poche volte si incontrano fra loro, e mai per periodi eccessivamente lunghi. Quello che credo è che questa versione della realtà sia quella di cui dovremo accontentarci. _Per ora._ E a me va bene. Insomma, per quanto assurda, è la _nostra_ vita, River. Non farebbe alcuna differenza, essere sposati ufficialmente o non esserlo. Per quanto mi riguarda, quanto successo sulla piramide è reale. Dicevo solo che per te potrebbe essere più piacevole sposarsi secondo i tuoi desideri, nel luogo che più preferisci, e...»

«Sì».

«Ecco, vedi? In fondo è abbastanza semplice e...».

La guardò, confuso.

«Che cos'hai detto?»

«Ho detto sì».

Il Dottore si mise seduto, continuando a fissarla.

«Sì, ma hai detto ' _Sì_ ' a _cosa?_ ».

River scoppiò a ridere.

Aveva cercato di resistere, ma l'espressione del Dottore era davvero troppo buffa, in quel momento.

Sapeva bene quanto il non sapere qualcosa infastidisse e incuriosisse allo stesso momento l'uomo; ed essere al centro della sua confusione aveva sempre lusingato la sua parte umana.

«Ho detto sì alla tua domanda, Dolcezza. La domanda che mi hai fatto poco fa».

La comprensione brillò negli occhi del Dottore.

«In fondo non sarebbe male poter organizzare la cerimonia senza un branco di Silenti pronti ad ucciderti...» aggiunse.

Il Dottore rise.

«Sì, suppongo di sì».

«Ma vorrei aggiungere una piccola clausola» disse River, seria.

«Sarebbe?»

«Non faremo menzione della cosa l'un l'altro finché non avremo chiarito a che punto siamo. Un domani potrei incontrare una versione più giovane di te che ancora non mi conosce, o che mi conosce da poco tempo. Figuriamoci se crederebbe mai che siamo sposati!».

Il Dottore fece spallucce.

«E tu non dirglielo. O meglio, _non dirmelo_ ».

River rise di nuovo.

«Fai sembrare tutto semplice»

«Perché lo è. Basta seguire le regole» disse il Dottore.

La donna si alzò.

«Hai tante regole. Seguirle tutte non ti annoia?».

Il Dottore la imitò.

«Beh, il bello delle regole è che possono essere infrante, a volte».

L'uomo studiò l'orologio che portava al polso.

«Tempo finito, dottoressa Song. Devo riportarti a Stormcage».

River sbuffò.

«Davvero un peccato. Mi stava davvero piacendo questa nostra piccola gita tranquilla. E' raro, con te»

«Per fortuna» mormorò l'uomo, impercettibilmente.

«Cosa?»

«Niente, cara. Andiamo?».

E mentre il terzo sole di Omega Centauri spuntava all'orizzonte, i due si avviarono fianco a fianco verso il TARDIS.


End file.
